


Scabbers is Dead

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neville offers Trevor to Ron for comfort and Ron comforts Neville in return on the night Scabbers turns updeadmissing.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Scabbers is Dead

Ron went to bed quite grumpy that evening. Crookshanks had killed Scabbers; he was sure of it. The clumps of orange hair and the blood were more than enough to prove it. Sighing, he stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It was odd and lonely not having Scabbers on the pillow next to his head.

The drapes around his bed rustled and Neville’s head poked through. “Ron? You still awake?” he whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes with one hand. His Gran would have his hide if she knew he was growing out his hair - but Ron was, and his looked cool, so why shouldn’t he be able to?

Ron glanced over at him, noticing he was still wearing those ridiculous teddy bear pyjamas that he had worn first year. They looked a bit small on him with his ankles and wrists sticking out, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I’m still awake.”

“Uh, I’m sorry about Scabbers,” Neville said, sitting down on the edge of Ron’s bed. “You… you can sleep with Trevor tonight. It’ll help, I think.” He held Trevor firmly in his hand and started to hand him to Ron. 

“No, Neville. It’s ok… I - I can’t take Trevor. But thanks,” Ron smiled weakly.

“Why not?” Neville asked, as he absent-mindedly brushed Ron’s fringe away from his face. You couldn’t even see his eyebrows it had gotten so long. 

“Don’t you need him to sleep? I know whenever he’s wandered off you can’t seem to sleep. Or you snore louder than normal,” Ron said, chewing on his lip.

“I think you need him a bit more tonight than I do,” Neville smiled earnestly, hoping that Ron would just take the toad.

“I - I can’t take him, Neville. But… uh… we could share him?” Ron suggested, scooting over to give Neville room on the bed. 

“Oh, ok… um, I’ll go grab my pillow.” Neville placed Trevor next to Ron’s head and scurried as quickly as he could over to his bed, grabbing his pillow and heading back to Ron’s bed. He arrived a bit out of breath and plopped the pillow down before quickly climbing in next to Ron. He looked over and smiled. “Good night then,” he said, breath still heavy.

Ron laughed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. “Good night, Neville.” 

It took only moments for Ron to fall asleep, while Neville lay there staring at the ceiling. He was in Ron’s bed. He had to remind himself that this was just Ron and that it was just so that they could share Trevor. There was no way Ron felt about him the same way he did about Ron. Ron was good looking and slender, while Neville was round and average looking. He’d seen the looks the girls gave Ron - even if Ron didn‘t notice, and the less than enthusiastic ones they’d given him. 

A half hour passed and Neville was still staring at the ceiling, Trevor gently croaking in his ear and Ron softly snoring beside him. He wondered if he’d sleep any better in his own bed alone and contemplated getting up when Ron rolled over, an arm draping across him and his leg resting between Neville’s. He drew in a quick breath and looked over at Ron, whose hair had flopped in his eyes again. 

_Was he still sleeping?_ Neville wondered. He shifted slightly , freeing his arm from under the covers and brushing the hair away. Just then Ron gave a loud snore, causing Neville to nearly jump. Ron’s arm tightened around him and he started mumbling something that Neville couldn’t quite make out. He shifted again and Ron’s leg brushed across his crotch causing him to take in a sharp breath. _It’s just the way Ron sleeps,_ he reminded himself. _There’s nothing more to it. Then why am I getting turned on?_

“Mmmm, Neville,” Ron murmured as he felt the other boy’s erection pressing against his leg. Maybe it was all a dream, maybe it wasn’t.

“Y-yes, Ron?” Neville squeaked.

“Why’ve you got an erection?”

“A.. an erection? N-no I don’t.” Neville shifted, trying to roll away from Ron.

“Yes you do,” Ron replied, moving his hand down and resting it on Neville’s crotch. “See? But why?”

Neville blushed, he couldn’t believe Ron was asking him this. How could he explain? “Oh, that. Um…” he trailed off.

“Were you dreaming about someone?” Ron asked, his voice retaining that sleepy quality.

“I wasn’t sleeping yet,” Neville replied before he could stop himself. _Great, now how am I going to explain?_

“Were you thinking about someone?” Neville nodded. “Who?” Ron whispered.

Neville’s breath hitched as Ron’s breath tickled his ear. “It doesn’t matter?”

Ron wrinkled his eyebrows. “Just tell me, Neville. I promise I won’t laugh.”

“No… it’s not that, Ron. I - I just don’t want to say.”

“Lavender?”

“No.”

“Parvati?”

“No.”

“Hermione?”

“No.”

Ron paused a moment thinking, “Susan?”

Neville snorted. “No. It’s not a girl.” He clapped his hand over his mouth.

“Oh. Right then.” Ron started gently rubbing at Neville’s erection through his pyjama bottoms. “Who?”

Neville closed his eyes, struggling not to press against Ron’s hand. “Y-you.”

“Oh. So then… you don’t mind?” Ron asked, giving Neville’s cock a light squeeze.

Neville shook his head, “No, don’t mind. But why would you want to?”

“Does it matter?” Ron asked.

“Yes.”

Ron scooted closer, pressing his groin to Neville’s hip; his own erection quite evident. 

“Oh.”

“Oh is right,” Ron chuckled lightly. “Can I kiss you?” 

“You want to?”

“Yes.” Ron smiled and pressed a light kiss to Neville’s lips. They tasted of cranberries - tart but sweet. Neville must have been snacking before bed again. 

“Where’s Trevor?” Neville asked, wetting his lips with his tongue. “You didn’t squash him did you?”

Just then Trevor croaked. Ron looked up and saw the toad sitting above Neville’s head. “No, didn’t squash him.”

“Good,” Neville grinned. “Would have defeated the whole purpose of sharing a bed.”

“Nah,” Ron said. “There’s still plenty of purpose with or without Trevor.” With that, Trevor jumped off the bed and onto the small table between Ron and Harry’s beds.

“You scared him off,” Neville teased.

“Did not! I just-” Neville cut him off with a kiss, this one lingering longer than the first. Ron licked his lips as he pulled away. “Yeah, took the words right out of my mouth there.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm. I was just about to say that.” Neville playfully smacked Ron’s arm. At some point, Ron had stopped stroking him through his pyjama bottoms and was now tracing along Neville’s side. “You know, you’re kind of like a teddy bear.”

“Huh?” Neville asked, entirely confused at Ron’s seemingly random statement. 

“You’re like a teddy bear,” Ron repeated.

“I know what you said,” Neville sighed. “But what do you mean?”

“Well, your pyjamas got me thinking about it, but you’re soft and cuddly.” He paused a moment, “And adorable, definitely adorable.”

“Thanks?” Neville wasn’t sure whether that was a compliment or not, but decided he should take it as one. 

Ron chuckled, “Don’t sound so disappointed. I rather like teddy bears.”

“Oh.”

Ron nuzzled against Neville, lightly kissing his neck. “Speaking of, why do you still wear those pyjamas?”

“I like them. They’re comfortable,” Neville shrugged. 

“A little fuzzy too,” Ron smiled, nipping at Neville’s neck.

“Your. Hair. It. Tickles.” Neville said between giggles.

Ron smiled and licked a line along and up Neville’s throat, kissing him square on the lips. Parting his lips, Ron swiped his tongue across Neville’s lips urging them open. Their tongues met, and the sensation was odd, but very pleasant. Neville made a small noise in the back of his throat, encouraging Ron who took his time in exploring the new territory. 

Neville pulled Ron on top of him and ran his hands up his back, letting them rest on his shoulder blades. The kiss seemed to go on forever, as though they had become lost in each other’s mouths - unable and unwilling to find their way out. Ron broke the kiss only long enough for them to gather breath before he dived back in. He ground his hips against Neville’s their erections pressed together, small moans escaping the both of them. 

Spreading Neville’s legs apart with his own, Ron hoisted himself up enough to unbutton Neville’s pyjama top and remove it completely. Neville reached for the hem of Ron’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it on Ron’s pillow before pulling Ron into another kiss. Their hands explored each other’s chests; Ron’s smooth and firm, Neville’s smooth and soft. They were both jealous of each other’s bodies, Ron wishing he weren’t so bony, and Neville wishing he weren’t so round. 

Panting, Neville pulled back, smiling nervously at Ron, a bit self conscious about being half nude. “You - you sure you want this, Ron?”

“Yes,” Ron said, breathing a bit heavily himself, his pyjama bottoms askew, little curls of red poking out the top. Neville’s eyes were drawn to the hair, and he ran his fingers along the waistband, slipping his fingers under. Ron squirmed at the touch, which only caused the bottoms to slip down further, exposing his cock. 

“Sorry,” Neville blushed.

“What for?” Ron asked, shifting the rest of the way out of the pyjama bottoms. 

“Well, I didn’t think…” Neville started, pausing for a moment to decide what it was he _had_ thought. “I didn’t think you’d want…”

Ron chuckled, “I would have stopped you if I didn’t.” He kissed Neville again, his fingers grasping the waistband of Neville’s pyjama bottoms and tugging them off. 

“Right,” Neville nodded. “So, uh… now what?” He looked between the two of them, their erections, brushing against each other’s bellies. 

“We could kiss again, or we could…” Ron grasped Neville’s cock in his hand, “…wank each other off…” he pumped his fist a few times, “…or both.” As confident as Ron sounded, he certainly didn’t look it, not with a blush on his face to match the colour of his hair. 

“We… we can do that?” Neville asked. 

“Yes, we can. You ask the silliest questions sometimes.” Ron’s blush had spread from his face and was quickly covering his body. He shouldn’t have said anything at all. 

Neville nodded, tentatively reaching his hand out and touching Ron’s cock. It wasn’t much different than his he assured himself, and this would be just like getting himself off, only backwards. He started stroking slowly, watching his hand with awe and focussing all his attention on that one simple action. 

Ron watched Neville, fascinated with the boy’s determination, his own hand picking up its pace. He kissed Neville again, enjoying the sensation of a hand other than his own on his prick. They continued, thrusting their hips forward. Deciding that it just wasn’t enough, Ron grabbed Neville’s hand and pinned him to the bed, grinding his hips against Neville’s their cocks rubbing together and between their bellies. 

Neville met each thrust of tongue and hip with one of his own, his moans getting lost in Ron’s mouth. His chest heaved with each breath through his nose and before he knew it he was coming, his semen spilling on both of them, sticky and warm.

Panting, Ron broke the kiss, continuing to thrust, his speed increasing until he also came. Exhausted, he rolled over and grabbed his shirt wiping his stomach and cock before handing it to Neville for him to do the same. 

“That was amazing,” Neville said, still out of breath. 

“I know,” Ron agreed, rolling onto his side and kissing Neville lightly on the lips. “Suppose we should sleep now?”

Neville nodded tiredly, “Yes, let’s.”

Ron smiled and curled around Neville, “You still remind me of a teddy bear.” He kissed Neville’s chin and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Neville decided that wasn’t such a bad thing if it meant sleeping in Ron’s arms.


End file.
